


Stay...don’t leave

by migs_27



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Advanced Sorry if l don’t, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Weird AF stuff, jeongcheol - Freeform, l think, l’ll try my very best to add every single member, meanie, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migs_27/pseuds/migs_27
Summary: Jihoon breaks up with SoonyoungThat’s it.l suck at this. Please read tho





	1. Chapter 1

JIHOON’S POV

“Is this the end?” I asked, tears cascading my face as I faced him.

“Yes, Jihoon, I’m sorry,” he said in remorse.

But why? After 5 months of dating this happened? 

“Hoshi..” I could only mutter his name, it’s like my heart’s being stabbed by a million shards.

“Stop calling me that Jihoon,” he said coldly.

I have to accept it now.

“Okay, goodbye then Soonyoung. Till we meet again,” I said and left, crying.

As I ran, memories came flooding in. Why Soonyoung? What did I do for you to end everything? You were happy with me right? 

•Flashback

“Woozi-ah!” a voice called, a voice that I always love to hear.

“Yes Hoshi?” I turned my head and saw his grinning face.

He ran up to me and hugged me but l tried everything to break free from his hold.

“Yah! You know how much l hate hugs!” l told him, still trying to break free from his tight hold.

“Just this once? Please?” He pleaded, pouting.

“Alright you hamster,” l told him and proceeded with my work.

“Woozi?” he called

I looked over him and saw him hugging so cutely around me.

“You know l love you right?” he said.

“Yeah, I do, and l love you too.” l said and that lit up his mood even more.

“l’m going to go practice again. See you!” he said untangling himself from me.

“Yah! Get enough rest okay? l don’t want to see you too tired” I ordered and he nodded in respone and left.

•End of Flashback

Soonyoung, what did I do wrong? I gave enough time for you right? I gave you love, why?

With my thoughts running wild, I couldn’t think straight. All I knew was l was running, running from the man that caused me pain.

“Isn’t that Jihoon?” l heard someone call.

l looked around and saw my hyung, Choi Seungcheol together with his partner, Yoon Jeonghan

“Oh, it’s you two. Hello hyungs,” I said trying to mask the hurt in my voice and trying to fix my face so they wouldn’t notice.

I failed.

“Jihoon what’s wrong? Does Soonyoung know about this?” Jeonghan hyung asked.

There it is again, that name.

As if his name was a switch, tears came falling down my face once more and Jeonghan ran to me and hugged me, trying to comfort me.

“What did Soonyoung do? Tell your hyung.” Jeonghan said, his voice soft.

“H-Hyung, he broke up with me.” I said, my voice shaking

Even them was shocked. It was all too fast. Soonyoung left without telling me a reason.

“How could Soonyoung do this? He loves you too much,” Jeonghan hyung said.

Jeonghan hyung continued to comfort me while Seungcheol hyung just remained silent.

Even them was shocked. It was all too fast. Soonyoung left without telling me a reason.

“How could Soonyoung do this? He loves you too much,” Jeonghan hyung said.

Jeonghan hyung continued to comfort me while Seungcheol hyung just remained silent.

“Nevermind,” Seungcheol said as if it wasn’t important.

l have this feeling that he knows the exact reason but l shouldn’t push it further, at least not now.

“Would you like to stay with us for the moment, Jihoon?” Jeonghan hyung offered.

“lf it’s okay with you of course, or would you like to stay with Junhui for the meantime?” he continued.

Staying with Junhui is a great idea because we’re friends since forever but he may be busy with all those photoshoots he’s doing

“No, it’s fine, l’ll stay with you if it’s okay with Seungcheol hyung as well,” l said

“Of course it’s okay. l’m the dad of you guys” Seungcheol replied.

“Don’t forget me too, l’m the dad of you guys as well,” Jeonghan added.

l laughed at Jeonghan hyung’s statement and remembered that he hates being called a mom.

As we went to their apartment, Jeonghan hyung made sure l wasn’t crying anymore and l was okay to walk. He cares so much it’s sweet.

When we finally got there, Seungcheol fixed the bed where l was gonna stay because Jeonghan hyung said he was too lazy to do so and he comforted me so he shouldn’t fix the bed.

“Jihoon, your bed’s ready,” Seungcheol said

“Thank you so much, Hyung” I replied and went to the room

When l went in, everything was so clean and fixed. However, l was too tired to admire it as l flopped on the bed and slept to my heart’s content.


	2. What.The.Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character...Yay?

Morning came, and l woke up to the sun’s rays directly on my face. Crap, l hate it when that happens.

When l went in, everything was so clean and fixed. However, l was too tired to admire it as l flopped on the bed and slept to my heart’s content.

Morning came, and l woke up to the sun’s rays directly on my face. Crap, l hate it when that happens.

Soonyoung always made sure that l woke up without the sun’s rays near me, he always took care of me.

ls that why he left me? Because l let him take care of me too much?

Tears immediately began to form in my eyes. Pathetic Jihoon, stop crying. He’s gone.

As l washed up and went out, l heard Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung talking.

“l know why Soonyoung left Jihoon,” Seungcheol stated

“Why?” Jeonghan asked shocked and confused evident in his face.

“lt’s because of _____” Seungcheol said but he just whispered the name.

 

As l washed up and went out, l heard Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung talking.

“l know why Soonyoung left Jihoon,” Seungcheol stated

“Why?” Jeonghan asked shocked and confused evident in his face.

“lt’s because of _____” Seungcheol said but he just whispered the name.

“What? How could that happen?” Jeonghan hyung asked, pissed.

Seungcheol hyung looked over my direction and l knew l was screwed.

“Oh, Jihoon, have you been there for a long time?” he asked

“Not really, l just got here when l heard Jeonghan hyung. Is everything all right?” l asked

After Jeonghan hyung gave me coffee, they left because Seungcheol had a business meeting and Jeonghan was going to buy groceries.

And that leaves me alone.

Who could have been the reason for me and Soonyoung’s breakup? Could it be Wonwoo? It couldn’t be right? 

He has Mingyu courting him, why would he try to make the two of us seperate?

No, Jihoon, you shouldn’t suspect any of your friends. They were happy when you and Soonyoung were together. Stop thinking these things. 

Minutes later, l still couldn’t think of at least one person that could be the cause of our break up. Heck, l’m not even sure if Seungcheol hyung really does know the reason or who’s behind the reason of our break up

l don’t really want to put the blame on anyone. We’re all a close knit. Even Soonyoung’s friends l’ve gotten fond of them. But still, Seungcheol hyung’s words kept bothering me. l couldn’t place the blame on anyone but them. 

All l want is an explanation from Soonyoung. That’s all l need. And then maybe l can move the hell on. lf l do move on. Those five months were the best months in my life..

l think l’ll go to Junhui, when Jeonghan hyung comes back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this may or may not be my last update for awhile. lt’ll depend on my mood. Also l had to restart this chapter multiple times. Goodness.


	3. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon goes to his best friend for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Also l can only update on the weekends because l have school so expect updates on the weekends as much as possible. 
> 
> Also Pinwheel reference
> 
> Love you all

Afternoon came and l just finished my lunch, perfect timing as l heard the door clicking and it opened and l saw Jeonghan hyung.

“Jeonghan hyung!” l called.

“Oh? Jihoon, hello,” he said with a smile.

He dropped off the groceries on the table and proceeded to get himself a cup of water.

“Do you have plans today Jihoon?” he asked as he poured water.

“Not really, Just wanted to visit Junhui. l wanna see how he’s doing,” l answered.

“Then go ahead, l can take care of the house now,” he said and l thanked him before going up and changed.

Minutes later, l went down wearing just a shirt and pants and said goodbye to Jeonghan and went out.

Junhui’s house is far from our houses because his agency is far from us and he’s needed to be within their vicinity.

Well, subway it is.

Riding on the subway is boring as hell and l want to avoid any contact with people, just in case that happens. So headphones it is.

 

(To you is the distant future, I won’t be sorry  
Always waiting for me yeah that’s easier  
Losing the way here even it takes a long time  
Turning round and round as long as you find me again in the distant future  
People on the outside, ask me if I get hit by the wind  
They just ask that and pass by  
If you’re going to lose me again why did you ask)

Damn the lyrics describe my mood...then again this was the first song l produced and Soonyoung praised me.

Soonyoung again? It’s always him. Everything l do there’s always some kind of connection to him.

As my thoughts ran wild, l’ve reached my destination. Walking up to Jun’s apartment..

Well here goes


	4. Advice from a "friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice plus new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so here's another update. I'll try and update weekly. Promise!

Without a moment to waste, I rang the doorbell and waited for Jun to come down.

The door opened and revealed someone I didn’t know and what shocked me more is he was only wearing his boxers.

Is he Jun’s roommate or what?

“Who are you?” He asked, rudely as if I’m some kind of intruder or something.

“Uh, is Wen Junhui here?” I asked. If he wasn’t here or this isn’t his address I’m going to kill him the next time I see him.

“Who’s asking?” He continued to ask.

Is this guy his bodyguard or something cause he’s starting to get on my nerves.

‘Lee Jihoon, his bestfriend, which is me,” I answered, hoping if he would call Jun already.

“Yo! Jihoonie!” A familiar voice called.

Oh would you look at that it’s Jun.

“Oh hey, babe” the guy said.

Babe? They’re dating?

“MInghao, you know we ain’t dating and you’re just one of the people I sleep with. Get out,” Jun replied.

That guy named Minghao went out after sending a glare at me as if I’m the reason he got rejected.

“Since when did you start sleeping with others?” I asked, surprised.

I know Jun for so long but this was the first time I’ve seen him sleep with someone.

“I started a year ago? I do to forget about my feelings for a certain someone,” he replied.

Jun likes someone? This little shit ain’t talking to me about this.

“Oh so you like someone? Did you have any plans to tell me? I am your childhood friend you know,” I stated, rolling my eyes.

“Uh, I was planning to tell you,” he answered.

“Yeah? When?” I continued.

He couldn’t answer.

“You know what? This ain’t what I’m here for because I need help,” I said, dropping the subject.

He seem relieved when I dropped the subject, I wonder why.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“Well, me and Soonyoung are over,” I told him quick.

“WHAT?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, all of you had the same reaction,” I said.

“Why what happened?” He asked, regaining his composure.

“I don’t know. He left without giving me a reason.” I replied and he looked furious.

“That fucker, he should’ve at least given you a reason,” he stated, angrily.

“You think I should ask for a reason?” I asked.

“Well yeah. You should. Because for me if you know the reason behind your break up you would move on quick,” he answered.

“You’re right. Thanks Jun! You’re the best friend ever,” I replied and hugged him.

“Yeah I am,” his tone seemed sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned

“It’s nothing. I remembered I have a shoot today.” He answered.

“Oh okay, good luck on your shoot then!” I said and waved goodbye.

Now, off to Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fic here (lol). You can actually find this on Twitter, l’m the creator don’t worry but l won’t continue it there. 
> 
> Follow @ghost_potatoo if you want (yes this is shameless promotion. l follow back don’t worry)
> 
> Also, l accept criticism and l’m sorry for my mistakes because English isn’t my first language so please bear with me.
> 
> Damn this is long. Well, till next time then ^_^


End file.
